It is known that one may obtain current data on vehicle state variables, such as the vehicle speed or the acceleration in the longitudinal direction and the transverse direction, via sensor systems in the vehicle. The vehicle state variables may be used in various assemblies and systems in the vehicle, for instance, in driver assistance systems and in driving safety systems, via which an automatic intervention may be made in the vehicle performance. Such a driving safety system is, for example, an electronic stability program (ESP), with the aid of which the vehicle is able to be stabilized.
An assumption for the orderly functioning of driver assistance systems and driving safety systems is a high signal quality of the measured data supplied by the sensor system. In this context, one should make sure that installation tolerances during the mounting of the sensor system in the vehicle do not lead to an inadmissible error.